


The Second Time Around

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fanart, Forced Outing, Implied Hate Crime, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Lives, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sorry I'm just trying to cover all my bases, hockey violence, i guess?, yikes guys I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Jack takes a bad hit and ... doesn't wake up right away.





	The Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [OMGCP_Heartbreak_Fest_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OMGCP_Heartbreak_Fest_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Characters/Pairings: zimbits
> 
> Prompt Details: Reincarnation Fic. Jack takes a rough hit and starts having flashbacks of a past life he shared with Bitty. But he doesn't remember everything, he just knows he was in a secret, possibly illegal relationship and it ended very badly. Jack becomes obsessed and discovers that he was likely responsible for past-Bitty's death.
> 
> Additional Info: Like, just ruin me. Maybe 1950s Jack accidentally outed Bitty and got him institutionalized. Maybe it was a murder-suicide. Maybe Jack was a royal and Bitty was a servant and the empire was overthrown. Maybe Bitty was the royal and Jack a soldier for a rival kingdom. Maybe they were both soldiers. Just...Jack's modern fear of coming out being based on this terrible thing that happened to him/was done by him.
> 
> Squicks: non-con
> 
> Maximum Rating: NC-17

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come reblog this work and view others from this fest [HERE](https://omgcpheartbreakfest.tumblr.com/) on the omgcpheartbreakfest tumblr page!


End file.
